Still
by RelapseAndEscape
Summary: Oliver takes Percy out flying, trying to get Percy to open up to him after he left the Burrow, but this doesn't go well when Percy falls and suffers from amnesia and trauma to his head. His trauma impacts his intelligence and Percy's left with an IQ equivalent to that of a duck's. OLIVERCY. Warnings for rape, violence, language, sex, and abuse for later chapters.


It had been approximately six days since the accident.

Oliver Jacob Wood never mentioned the accident again after it happened, still unable to get it out of his mind.

He had been angrily frustratingly screaming at Percy as they were flying and somehow, Percy's inadequate balance decided to bite him in the ass when Percy fell from the distance.

Oliver tried to manoeuvre his way down, but at Percy's weight, he was falling faster than Oliver can make it down and then Oliver watched as Percy crashed headfirst into the ground, losing consciousness in a mere ten seconds.

Six days of him standing there as Percy was wheeled into the emergency room at St Mungo's. Six days of Audrey screaming at him, allowing something like this to happen with thick, hot tears streaming down her face. Six days of Penelope staring at the bruises on Percy's fragile skin, the wound on his lip, and more importantly – the huge bright red gash that was covered by a bandage.

They refused to work with magic. Penelope, that was training to be a Healer, had explained that the magic might aggravate any potential head trauma that Percy was suffering from

Potential had trauma was also code for amnesia, personality changes and his intelligence levels dropping so low that Oliver was stunned as Percy asked him obvious questions that were driving Oliver insane.

"It's _your_ problem," Audrey huffed.

Oliver shook his head. "Audrey, come on! Look at him! He's a lost cause."

So far, Percy had been staring at the waffle on his plate, and was using a ruler to measure each individualised hole in said waffle because the box claimed that each square in the said was a nice two centimetres.

Oliver sighed, as if he was working with a child. "Percy! How would you like to _eat_ those waffles now?"

Percy was muttering something inaudibly under his breath and then those big, blue eyes snapped wide into a sweet hue that Oliver had thought he'd never seen on Percy before – playful, reckless, and childish. "No."

"Percy, if you don't eat those waffle then Ollie will be very upset," Oliver said in a voice that suggested he was talking to a baby rather than a full functional human being that was capable of doing everything on his own.

"Ollie can go shove a broomstick up his ass," Percy snorted, and this caused Oliver's eyes to widen. So far, he'd been learning new things about new Percy all the time, and apparently, this one liked to swear and didn't like Oliver very much so far. Oliver suddenly missed Percy lecturing him about the importance of the type of wood used to make a broomstick.

"_Wait! Wait!_ So," Percy's face was enlightened. "You like broomsticks."

"Yes, Percy. I do." Oliver stated, picking at his eggs. "I also like to breathe and I value my oxygen." He sarcastically added on.

"And your last name is wood. And broomsticks are made out of wood."

Oliver rolled his eyes at the giddiness of Percy's voice as Percy finally said. "So, therefore, it's the same as calling you by Ollie Broomstick. _Wait_."

Percy was giving a thoughtful look, a flash of the old Percy finally going into view, causing Oliver to stare at the facial expression in nostalgia. "If you're Ollie Broomstick and I'm shoving a broomstick up your butt, then does that mean that I'm shoving _you_ inside of _you_?"

Oliver didn't answer to that, pausing to take a bite of the eggs.

Audrey smiled warmly at Percy. "Percy, what did we say about topics we can't discuss in the breakfast table?"

"Like Ollie's butt? Why? Do _you_ like his rear?"

Oliver was instantly blushing right now at the animation and liveliness in Percy's voice as he stared at him with those big, blue eyes, completely and utterly unaware of the world around him.

"No, Percy." Audrey was shooting him a slightly agitated glance and then Percy whistled.

"So…Ollie's butt isn't nice?"

"It is but Percy, that's beside the point." Audrey crossed her arms right now, before her expression softened and she pointed towards the waffles on the plate and picked up a spoon for him, giving it to him. "Percy, eat your waffles. I'm pretty sure the squares are all the same."

"No." Percy pushed his plate away as if to finalise that thought. "I don't wanna be fat."

Oliver's mouth hung open, as his eyes drifted to Percy's body out of shock. Percy was bony already, and had a body structure that resembled a Muggle pencil. "Okay, so if Perce's fat, than I hate Quidditch and I hope that in the near future, I marry freaking penguins and make lion babies with them called Joe and Sally and die. Happily. In our lion baby graves."

Percy blinked exceptionally and then he grinned. "Merlin! I _love_ penguins!" oh Merlin, what was he taking care of? A small child or a grown man with a Ministry job.

Holy Dumbledore's fucking beard. _The Ministry_!

"But I still don't get it," Percy was trying to piece everything together. "Don't you…love Quidditch? Unless it's like a love-hate relationship because I get that too…with food."

"Percy, eat your freaking waffles, you skinny bastard." Oliver shot him a glare, but Percy simply started to whistle, before shaking his head and then standing up, walking off towards his room.

Audrey and Penelope were glaring at him now.

"What?" Oliver said, mouth now stuffed with eggs again. "What is it this time?"

"You're letting him stay in his room unattended? Because that worked out so well last time." Audrey reminded him. Oliver felt a lump in his throat.

He _hated_ how they were talking about Percy like he was radioactive, then again, he'd only been home for a few hours and the first thing he'd done was accidentally _Incendio_-ed the curtains when he was trying to remember the spell that made fabric change colour. Oliver shuddered.

"Fine. I'll go make sure he isn't burning anything else."

The minute that Oliver had walked inside of the room, Percy had attacked him – that little shit! – and had thrown him face-first into his bed that smelled suspiciously like parchment and quill. Oliver's mind wandered a bit. It wouldn't smell like this the next time he'd be here.

Percy had jumped on top of Oliver and his hands were going to only one place.

"Hey, Audrey!" Percy called out nonchalantly, and the red-haired girl walked inside, eyes wide emerald and mouth hanging open.

"_See_? I told you _Ollie's ass was nice_!"

Oliver had pulled his pants back up; cursing the day he'd decided that boxers should be optional anyway as it wasn't like he was headed off for practice at Puddlemere, else that would be horribly embarrassing.

"Percy," Oliver called out, voice dangerously soft. "Do you want to go to work today?"

"Oh Merlin! The Ministry!" Audrey realised just the same, as her eyes widened. "He can't go there! He'll burn the building!"

"Come on, Audrey," Oliver was trying to convince her, eyes soft. "Burn a buncha curtains once and Perce's suddenly a pyromaniac?"

"I'm not a pyro…pyro…" Percy was trying to remember the word, struggling to say it, before he just shrugged and went back towards his desk, where Percy was apparently working on transforming a few objects into that of his desire.

"Come on, Perce. We're going to work in the Ministry! How fun does that sound like?" Oliver tried to sound as nonchalant and as encouraging as possible.

Percy was staring at him with dangerous eyes before he screamed out in an alarmed voice. _"Accio Ollie's broomstick!" _

Before Oliver can realise what was happening, he felt the sharp pain of the broomstick riding up his ass when Percy had ordered said broomstick to shove itself up 'Ollie's' ass.

_"PERCY!"_

* * *

"Okay." Oliver was standing in front of Percy's quaint little office and Percy was fidgeting like a hyperactive child already. "See, Percy? These reports? I want you to sign them and then give them to the Minister."

Percy was giggling. "Mr Fudge?"

Now, Oliver was supressing a giggle as he nodded. "Yes. Give the reports to Mr Fudge." He hoped that Percy can do a small menial task such as signing a few papers and to that, he had apparated and left Percy to be.

And Oliver realised the thing with Percy was that Oliver shouldn't have allowed him near anything that was potentially hazardous to himself because in moments, Percy had apparated to the Quidditch field and Oliver was so stunned he was hit by Bludger.

Oliver had rubbed his head from the impact of one of those bitches and then made his way towards Percy.

"Ollie. I think the Ministry may be flooding."

"What makes you say that?"

Percy bit down his lower lip. "I had an empty cup and some water so I just made more water but I kinda ended up flooding the place and…I think Mr Fudge does not want to see me right now. Or he does. He did call my name in a way that kinda reminded me of an old version of Bellatrix Lestrange…" Percy bit his lips thoughtfully. "Hey! You think they can be related?"

Oliver was panting. "Percy, we're going to the Ministry."

"Why? I just got from there," Percy raised an eyebrow, as Oliver grabbed his hand and then apparated them both, ignoring his Coach's violent colourful swearing at Oliver's sudden unprofessionalism. He knew his Coach wouldn't throw him off the team. They needed him.

The Ministry really was flooded, or at least one department was. Percy looked down at a gaping fish that was gulping for oxygen and then hid behind Oliver.

"Care to explain?" Minister Fudge was giving a dark and dirty look towards Percy.

"It was Ollie's fault," Percy pointed towards Oliver and Oliver's eyes widened. "He was the one that wanted to fill a shark tank. Not me. He was the one that thought that we should have shark and lion and penguin babies. Not me! I'm innocent!"

"You lying cheating little…" Oliver grumbled under his breath but then his eyes softened when he realised the pure and utter fear in Percy's eyes and then he nodded towards the Minister. "Minister Fudge, don't blame Percy. I…seemed to have really wanted to fill my shark and lion and penguin baby tank as it was…lacking water, and all of my hybrid creatures were dying. The public demands…lion, shark, penguin hybrids and we were just doing our duty as wizards in protecting the needs of the public."

"Plus, Ollie's a broomstick so you can't really blame him for being broomstick-y stupid." Percy added on and Oliver wanted to laugh at the irony of that statement right about now.

Minister Fudge had given Oliver a hard look. Apparently, the rest of the day would be spent picking up letters, drying each individual letter with a spell and sending them through the Owlery. By the time that Oliver was done, he had gone towards Percy's department, hoping that nothing was maimed, killed, or destroyed and found Percy balancing a quill on his nose.

"Percy! _Those reports?"_ Oliver hated to have to be the serious one right now but if Percy had ever regained his memory and found out that Oliver had got him fired from the Ministry, then Oliver was sure he'd never leave to see another Quidditch field. Or pancakes.

Percy blushed and then showed Oliver the reports in his hands.

_"Percy! You can't write reports in glitter!"_

"Why not?" Percy frowned. "They're incredibly boring too so – so – it should be good that I even signed them!"

Oliver was rereading each of them and then had wiped them clean, causing Percy's mouth to open agape. "Ollie, no! I worked really hard on those!" Percy's eyes were full of strong betrayal and Oliver felt his stomach drop. The new Percy's emotions were so intensely shown in his eyes that he can't bear to say no to him anymore.

"I'm sorry, Perce, but I'll…I'll do the reports, okay? You don't write reports in glitter and you don't…" Oliver recalled a certain line he'd read, "…start asking for rights to sell unicorns as pets."

Percy scoffed. The apparition back home was much easier to say the least and Percy spent the rest of the evening in his room, slamming the door in complete rage as Oliver sat on the table, trying to fill the reports and now, silently wondering how Percy can power through these without even complaining because Oliver's eyelids were dropping at every sentence and it was only eight pm.

"_Perce! Dinner!_" Oliver called out from where he stood, standing up to make some dinner. "What do you want?" he bellowed.

By the time that Oliver had turned around, Percy was standing there. Oliver took in the sight. He'd never seen Percy in pyjamas before – much less huge footsie pyjamas that was no likely either Penelope's or Audrey's because it was white with drawings of fluffy pink bunnies and thick, white furry bunny slippers.

Oliver hated to admit it but he looked cute. On the other hand… "Percy, those are made for girls."

Percy shook his head. "Well, quills were made for writing but then they invented sugar quills and now you can bite at the end and it'll fill up your mouth with yummy sugar goodness, so…I don't really care." Percy finally said, sounding a little emotionally tired.

"Dinner?"

Percy had looked at the fridge, opening it by flickering his wand and saying a correct spell. Oliver was yet again impressed with Percy using the levitating spell so that many different vegetables rested on the cutting board. Oliver blinked. "_Vegetables_?" he said in a shrill.

"So I don't get fat."

"Not this again, Perce…"

"I want a salad." Percy crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow at Oliver. "I'm like six-foot-four, you know? What's normal weight for me is _really_ high!"

"Of course it is, Perce. You're a fucking tree!" Oliver reminded him. He himself was around six-feet tall and always thought he was tall but he'd felt short amongst some of the Weasley's – Ron, who was younger, was around six-foot-one and not to mention, Bill and Charlie looked like fucking skyscrapers with so much muscle build Oliver felt like a skinny model next to them that couldn't eat more than what was deemed to be enough for him.

Oliver had started cutting Percy's vegetable regardless. Maybe he can put some oil, croutons and sneak in a few calories…walnuts, raisins, blue cheese…

Percy was giggling and for some reason, the voice warmed Oliver's heart. "Does that mean that I'm willowy like one?"

"_Exactly_!" Oliver finally ginned at Percy's assumption.

"Thanks, Ol."

Oliver had stopped chopping up the vegetables manually, saying a spell under his breath so that the knife continued to cut without its master. Oliver looked at Percy, whom was looking down. "What?"

"Nothing." The real Percy would Crucio himself before he'd thank anyone. Oliver had placed a hand on Percy's shoulder, and Percy grinned before embracing him tightly.

After Oliver made the salad, with a bunch of walnuts, raisins and blue cheese with the lettuce, pomegranates, courgette, carrots and cucumbers, and had also treated himself to some lovely pasta – which Percy was eying hungrily but shook his head at when Oliver offered – he had climbed into bed. What he didn't expect was Percy opening up the lights late at night of Oliver's room.

"Hey, Ol. I can't sleep." Percy was frowning as he brought himself towards the bed. "I keep thinking I'm going fall."

"Fall?" Oliver was choking.

Percy nodded his head. "Like I'm flying and I'm gonna fall."

"Stupid dream, Perce." Oliver tried to sound confident but then patted at the side next to him. Percy climbed in beside him and slept beside Oliver Wood. He didn't know how long he would be able to keep this up, but he was willing to…

The world was still as they breathed beside each other, one dreaming and the other clinging to the other with violent nightmares of "_OLIVER! CATCH ME! CATCH ME PLEASE_!" and the world wasn't so still anymore when Oliver opened his eyes, looked down at Percy whom was pressing his head against Oliver's shoulder, softly breathing – remaining still asleep under the violent wake of Oliver's sweat.

And then the world was still again.


End file.
